


HIATUS Drabbles And One-shots

by BandsAnime



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Genderbending, random little drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandsAnime/pseuds/BandsAnime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V and all rights go to the respcetful owners. This fic is basically just tiny drabbles and one-shots with a few crossovers occasionally due to my friend I coming up with weird drabble ideas sometimes.</p><p>Also posted to Fanfiction.net and Wattpad under the same user.</p><p>On Hiatus (sorry to all those waiting for their requests)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Amazing Gravity-Defying Scarf Part One

**Author's Note:**

> stellarwar, a friend of mine, suggested this when we were talking about how Declan's scarf always seems to defy gravity as it's always just floating in the air like it feels wind that nothing else does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stellarwar, a friend of mine, suggested this when we were talking about how Declan's scarf always seems to defy gravity as it's always just floating in the air like it feels wind that nothing else does.

Reiji sighed and took his scarf off before tossing it aside. The sixteen year old left his office to go find some coffee and didn't hear the entrance of Thor.

The god of thunder and lightning began to open his mouth then stopped upon noticing the floating red scarf.

"What?" The blunt question came out his mouth before he could stop it.

Thor went up to it and put his hammer on it. To his surprise, the scarf remained levitating.

He gasped and backed away. "What is this sorcery?"

The door opened and he turned as Shun entered with a cup of coffee.

"Reiji, I brought you coffee." He announced, not looking up.

The teen reached Reiji's desk and put the cup down before noticing Thor and the scarf predicament.

A frown graced his face. "What's that doing there?"

He picked up the hammer and tossed it aside, ignoring the clang and Thor's shocked expression.

Reiji came down the stairs just as Shun grabbed the scarf. It went limp and the grey haired teen stared.

"What? How? I've been trying to do that for years!" He exclaimed, disbelief evident in his voice.  
"Oh, hey Reiji. I brought you coffee." Shun said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take no credit for this idea at all. I hope you all enjoyed the drabble.
> 
> Have a good day/night.


	2. The Amazing Gravity-Defying Scarf Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came from another friend, Inkachu.

Reiji drained his coffee quickly then placed the empty down. So much to do and so little time. The tall teen stood and left his office, heading for the control room.

Nakajima had rung and said something about an unusual summon. Reiji admitted he was curious but he doubted it was much.

The teen suddenly choked as his scarf was yanked back. It was pulled off.

Shun tossed it. "Yay!"

Reiji turned to glare only for them to both stare at the floating scarf. Shun went to it and stood on it.

He frowned. "How is it still floating?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day/night ^-^


	3. Christening The House

Shun sighed and put down the last box on the floor and glanced at Reiji.

"That's the last box." He declared.  
"Okay." Reiji said.

Shun left his boyfriend to putting books away and went into the kitchen to unpack in there. It wasn't a difficult job so it wouldn't take long. They'd already done the bedroom and bathroom.

Shun put the cutlery away and sighed. He hated things like this but it had to be done neatly or Reiji would come in and redo everything.

"Stupid neat freak." He grumbled.  
Arms wrapped around him from behind. "You called?"  
Shun glowered. "Shut up."

Reiji chuckled and groped Shun's behind. The Xyzian went red.

Lips brushed against his ear. "Wanna go christen the house?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut for any of you. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a good day/night ^-^


	4. The Aviaries

Reiji groaned as his boyfriend dragged him through the streets of Heartland. Three years of a relationship and he constantly questioned his commitment.

Then he remembered he was in love with Yuya Sakaki and shut his damn mouth.

"Oh, come on, Reiji!" Yuya himself whined. "Yuto said it's really awesome!"  
"I don't particularly like masses of birds. Especially not after the entire office fiasco." Reiji reminded him.  
Yuya laughed. "That was funny!"  
"You, Shun and Crow filled my offices with birds." Reiji stressed. "That was not funny."  
"I promise you this'll be good." Yuya grinned.

He came to a stop and entered someone's yard, dragging Reiji with him. The tomato went to the fence gate and knocked.

"Just come in!" A familiar voice yelled.

They did so and went round to the back to find Shun and Crow having a little picnic. Around the yard, there was about six aviaries with numerous birds in all.

"Ta-da!" Shun exclaimed.  
"How many birds do you people need?!" Reiji screeched.  
"Hundreds!" Crow grinned.

Reiji quickly turned and left.

"Hey!" Yuya yelled.  
"I am not staying here!" Reiji yelled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birds.
> 
> Have a good day/night ^-^


	5. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided to do a soulmate AU.

Shun doesn't believe in soulmates. He finds them dull and to be only a fairytale, no matter the markings on people's wrists. Apparently, it's the name of their soulmate and the first words their soulmate will speak to them.

Shun often looks at his bare wrists and questions why he doesn't have a name.

He's not the only one. Yuto's missing a name too. It's what drew them together.

His sister has a name. Shun doesn't like that. It gives his sister false hope that true love is real. It's not.

The name on Ruri's wrist is Dennis Macfield.

Shun doesn't care. He knows his sister will never find her soulmate. It's rare.

He doesn't question her too happy mood when she comes home one day. It's normal. His sister had always been energetic and full of life.

When the war starts, Shun finds he doesn't have time to ponder the existence of soulmates. When Ruri is taken, he finds it even harder to believe in their existence.

It isn't long after that that he and Yuto go dimension hopping to the world of Standard.

Shun finds Standard interesting, at first. It quickly fades to a dull, normal experience. He refuses to look at his wrist despite the tingling sensation he feels in it. It's not important.

At least, it's not until Yuto shows him something.

"Shun, I checked my wrist last night." Yuto said suddenly.  
Shun didn't look up. "Oh?"  
"There's a name." Yuto told him.

With that, Shun stood and went over. He pulled the band around Yuto's right wrist down and stared. There was a name.

And it was Yuya Sakaki.

Shun ignored the other words and pushed Yuto's band back up.

"Shay, check your wrist." Yuto said.  
"Why?" Shun asked.  
"Check your wrist." Yuto ordered.

Shun sighed and pulled his left sleeve down. To his shock, there was a name and a sentence.

Reiji Akaba. If you want me, I am right here.

"How?" Shun breathed.  
"I think it has to do with the dimensions." Yuto said. "I think that when one's soulmate is from a different dimension, the mark doesn't appear until they enter your dimension or you enter theirs."

Shun let his sleeve drop. It didn't change anything. Not even the increasing tingling sensation that was starting to feel like daggers were being stabbed into his skin instead changed anything.

Soulmates were a waste of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I accept requests so just comment your request and I'll do it. HOWEVER, I do NOT write character/reader fanfics.
> 
> Have a good day/night ^-^


	6. Help, I'm Dying...! I Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore. I honestly don't. But hey, original names.

Shun yawned and sat up, groggy. The Xyzian had just woken up and prepared to face the day.

Her enthusiasm stopped. "Huh?"

She kicked back the covers and found blood on the sheets as well as her pyjama pants.

A frown graced her face. "Did I scratch myself or something...?"

She got up and headed to the bathroom quickly, wanting to discover the source of blood. It was sticky and gross and the fifteen year old really didn't want to have to deal with this today. She had a duel later and Reiji wasn't going to let her sit on that. The CEO could be so annoying sometimes. It was hard to see why he wanted to use the Maiami Championship as a way to find strong duellists. They all seemed so mediocre so far. It was infuriating.

Shun shook her head. It wasn't important right now. What was important right now was finding the source of the blood. She entered the bathroom and headed to the toilet, only to pull down her pants and underwear.

Before she even sat down, blood dripped onto the white tiles.

Shun screamed. "SHIT!"

\-----------------------------------------

Reiji's head shot up at the sound of a curse word being screamed. The grey haired teen sighed and looked at Reira.

"You never heard that word." He said. "Don't use it either. It's bad."  
"Yes, nii-sama." Reira nodded.

The youth got back to his breakfast as Reiji stood.

"I'll be back soon. I just want to see what Shun is screaming about this time." He stated calmly despite irritation creeping into his voice.

It was too early for Shun's bullshit.

Reiji headed out of the kitchen and into the corridor, going for the last door on the left. Shun's bedroom was close by his so he'd know if the Xyzian tried to leave. He constantly questioned why he even wanted to use her in the first place but then quickly remembered it was better than her going around and carding people.

He shook his head. That didn't matter. What matted was finding out why said girl was screaming curse words like she'd just broken something.

He opened the door to her bedroom and waltzed right in. "Shun?"  
"I'm dying!" Was the response that greeted him.

He frowned. What? The sixteen year old headed towards the bathroom then noticed the blood stain on the bed and the droplets of the same crimson substance drying into the expensive carpet. His eyes widened. Oh.

Well, that explained a lot.

Reiji continued to the bathroom and stood outside it. "You're not dying."  
"I'm bleeding from my fucking vagina, idiot! I'm dying!" Shun replied.  
"You're menstruating. Puberty and all that." He explained.  
"What on earth is puberty?" She hissed.  
He did a double take. "What?"  
"You heard me!" She snapped.

How was he going to explain it to her? He had never really paid attention to all that in school. It had weirded him out.

"Uh, just wait a bit and have a shower. Don't get dressed though or you'll get blood on your clothes. I'll be back with something that'll help." Reiji told her instead.  
"Where are you going?" Shun asked.  
"To go get something." He answered.

He left with that and shut the bedroom door. This was not how he had expected his Wednesday morning to go. Not one bit.

He also thought he'd never be going out to buy pads but that was unavoidable right now.

Reiji sighed and quickly found himself at the nearest shop, waiting in line to purchase pads. He glared at the floor, ignoring the strange looks he was getting. It was like these people had never seen a guy purchase female hygiene products before. It was annoying and he wanted to become invisible for the next three minutes. Unfortunately, he knew that was unlikely to happen.

He finally reached the checkout and the lady behind the register watched him put the things down for her.

"Your girlfriend is really lucky." She stated suddenly.  
"Actually, they're for a friend." Reiji told her.

He looked at her nametag. Anne. The teen got his wallet out as she scanned the items and put them in a bag.

"Then your friend is really lucky. That'll be $12.40." She replied.  
He handed over a twenty. "Keep the change."

The teen took the bag and headed out of the store. Never in his entire sixteen years had he had to do something so damn nerve wracking. He sighed. At least the lady hadn't been all weird about it. Now it was just a matter of getting back to Shun and explaining puberty to the girl.

He really, really hated his morning so far.

\-----------------------------------------

Shun paced about nervously. Where the hell was Reiji? It had been, what, twenty minutes? She didn't have time for this. She was freaking bleeding and she was starting to get a cramp from all this pacing about. At least she knew there was a reason for the bleeding. It was just annoying that Reiji hadn't explained what puberty was yet.

Shun had heard the word before. Kaito had been all awkward for a bit when he'd gotten into the second term of year 8. Apparently they taught you about puberty. Kaito hadn't even given into Shun and Yuto's pleas to know what it was. Looking back on it now, Shun thought it would have been better if Kaito had just told them.

The creak of a door opening reached her ears and her head perked up. Finally. She turned the shower off and paused, realising that she probably shouldn't have been pacing on a wet floor. Whelp, too late now. Shun shrugged and reached forward, grabbing her towel. She wrapped around her body then opened the shower curtain.

"You okay in there?" Reiji's annoyingly nice voice asked from just outside the door.  
"Get your butt in here, Akaba." Shun replied, annoyed, then added as an afterthought. "And don't worry, I'm not stark naked."  
The door opened and his head peeked in just to check. "Okay, good."

He entered the bathroom with a bag and Shun frowned. What was in there? Was it important?

"They're pads, Shun." Reiji told her upon seeing her questioning look.

He put the bag on the counter and headed back to the door.

The older teen paused. "Use the everyday ones, not the overnight ones, and follow the instructions."

With that, he left the bathroom and shut the door.

Shun was quick to get dressed and put one on before joining Reiji in the bedroom. She sat beside the scarf wearing man on the bed and looked at him.

"So... what's puberty?" She asked, curiosity leaking into her voice.  
"Uh... how do I explain this?" He muttered then spoke up. "Puberty is a stage in life that everyone goes through. It's basically the transition from a child to an adult. Uh, girls start to get their periods which is what you're getting right now and develop breasts. They also get growth spurts... That is really all I know about what happens to women when they go through puberty."

She blinked then nodded. "Okay."

He breathed a sigh of relief. Well, at least that's over.

"Wait, what happens to boys?" Shun asked suddenly.

Reiji groaned. Shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that silliness is done. I just had a thought in my head about this. Like what if Shun had been a girl and had never had puberty explained to her because once the war started, no one gave a damn about that crap so when she gets her first period, she freaks the fuck out and panics, leaving Reiji to try to explain it all to her. In saying that, I imagine he'd have a hard time doing so, being a guy and all. So this was born. And sorry about the currency, I have no idea how Japanese currency works so I just did Australian currency.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a good day/night ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea courtesy of Inkachu and stellarwar.

Reiji contined to wrap the scarf around the hammer, ignoring the odd looks from both the Lancers and the Avengers.

"What in the name of Odin are you doing?" Thor demanded.

Reiji hummed and stood. He began to drag the scarf along behind him. The scarf lifted up, hammer still inside.

Shun sighed anf grabbed both of them. He handed Thor his hammer and fixed Reiji's scarf around his neck.

"How many cups of coffee have you had?" Shun asked.

Tony blinked. "What the fuck just happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where they got this from. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Have a good day/night ^-^  
> =


	8. Kisses

Shun sighed as he walked through the corridor. It was easy to get lost in the LDS tower and he knew that well.

It was honestly a wonder how Akaba Reiji expected him to get to the Control Room on time.

He sighed and rounded a corner, unexpectedly running into someone who was racing through the corridors. Shun flailed as he fell back with the person on top of him and hit the floor with a grunt. Lips collided with his own and his eyes widened.

Above him was Sawatari Shingo.

Shun shoved him off and got up. "Ugh!"

He wiped his mouth, trying to get the taste of chocolate and meat off his lips.

Shingo sighed, standing. "Stop wiping your lips, Shun. Enjoy the taste."  
"You taste like dead animal!" Shun screeched.  
"I had some chicken." Shingo explained. "Is there a problem?"

Shun stared. That poor chicken. Shingo moved closer and pulled Shun back down before he knew what was happening. Shun shoved the blond away again.

"Cigarettes taste better than you!" He snapped.

The Xyzian turned and stalked off, wiping his lips.

Shun shuddered. "Gross."

He was disgusted. Shingo's lips were foul to him. It was like he'd ingested week old chicken. The chocolate taste was barely noticeable.

By the time he got to the Control Room, the taste had worsened somehow.

Shun pushed the doors open and got onto the platform. It went up instantly and he got off earlier than normal.

Reiji turned his chair. "You're late, Kurosaki."  
Shun reached him. "I don't give a damn, Akaba."

He leant down and pressed his lips to the older teen's cold ones. They tasted of cigarettes and coffee, telling Shun that Reiji had had his morning fix of both already.

The kiss ended. "Who else kissed you?"  
Shun sighed. "Shingo. We ran into each other and accidently kissed then he kissed me again."  
Reiji stood. "I'll be back."

Shun watched his overprotective boyfriend leave the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a good day/night ^-^


	9. Last Thoughts

Dennis backed up to the front of the boat, ignoring the words spilling from his mouth and that of others. He couldn't be concerned with this.

No, he just wanted reminisce about the past.

 

It was a warm day when he met her. Trapeze Magician had picked her up from the crowd as the volunteer.

The moment he laid eyes on her, he knew he had to signal the invasion.

Yet he waited. Dennis wanted to know exactly who Ruri Kurosaki was and what she was like. He didn't want to damn her to hell so quickly.

It took only a month to know her well enough to be satisfied. Ruri was a surprisingly open person compared to her brother whom she had described on numerous occasions.

Dennis had never met Shun Kurosaki in person and he didn't want to. It would make it harder to bury the guilt.

The day Ruri kissed him, he gave the green light.

 

Dennis jumped and the last thing he saw was purple light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone back and put in original names. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a good day/night ^-^


	10. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of child abuse and past self harm.

Reiji Akaba wasn't normal. He knew that better than anyone else. He didn't drink or do drugs like most teenagers.

He also didn't feel too much.

It was a trained problem. Reiji was all too aware of the causes. His parents had raised him with the belief that emotions and feelings were weak and unnecessary.

Whenever he'd gotten emotional, he'd always been struck.

It had led to two catastrophic years after his father walked out. He'd felt too much and had used self harm as an escape. He'd switched to rubber bands after almost killing himself accidently.

When he'd turned fourteen, he'd started to use sex as an escape. Reiji had found that when he was with someone, his mind became empty.

So it was a surprise to feel something when Shun and Yuya had both gotten mad at him. It was a surprise to feel even worse upon the accusatory gazes of the other Lancers with the exclusion of Tsukikage.

He'd spent the night flicking the rubbet band whilst muttering his mantra of "don't feel."

Reiji hadn't realised that Shun had been awake the entire night, listening to him. He only realises it when Shun takes his hands the next morning, smiles and tells him to feel.

Reiji's not sure who is and never has been. His mother thinks he's the perfect son, his brother thinks he's wonderful in his own way, the Lancers think he's manipulative. Reiji doesn't know what to think about himself and considers the possibility that without emotion, he never will

So he lets himself feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a good day/night ^-^


	11. The Amazing Gravity-Defying Scarf Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea courtesy of Inkachu and stellarwar.

Reiji contined to wrap the scarf around the hammer, ignoring the odd looks from both the Lancers and the Avengers.

"What in the name of Odin are you doing?" Thor demanded.

Reiji hummed and stood. He began to drag the scarf along behind him. The scarf lifted up, hammer still inside.

Shun sighed anf grabbed both of them. He handed Thor his hammer and fixed Reiji's scarf around his neck.

"How many cups of coffee have you had?" Shun asked.  
Tony blinked. "What the fuck just happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where they got this from. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a good day/night ^-^


	12. Short

Shun's eye twitched as he tried to reach a book on the top shelf. This wasn't good at all. He didn't like this one bit...

And it was all his fault for letting Ruri talk him into wearing butt-hugging short shorts.

He grumbled something incoherent and renewed his struggles to get the book. Oh, come on. He needed this book for an assignment. Why did it have to be impossibly out of reach?!

"Here, let me." Reiji offered from behind him.  
"I can do it." Shun insisted.  
Reiji sighed. "You've been trying for the last seven minutes and forty two seconds. In vain, I might add."  
Shun glared. "You're breaking my concentration, idiot."

He looked away, ignoring Reiji's amused laughter. He could get it him-

"Also, your shorts are riding up your ass." Reiji supplied helpfully.  
Shun blanched. "Why are you even looking, you fucking pervert?!"  
Reiji smirked. "You have a nice ass, how can I not stare? So... how did Yuto react?"  
Shun blushed. "That's none of your business, Akaba! Now go suck Sawatari's dick or something."  
His companion rolled his violet eyes. "You forgot that I ended things with him weeks ago."  
The blush on Shun's face burned brighter. "Right. Sorry."

Silence settled between them. Shun refused to give up. He had to get this book on his own or Reiji would never let it go.

A thought occurred to him. "Why did you two break up anyway?"  
Reiji frowned. "He fucked Selena. They were sober. It was consensual. She's sorry, he's not."  
Shun blinked. "Right. I kinda forgot about that too."  
Reiji waved it off. "It's cool. We both know I'm not a relationship kind of guy anyway."  
Shun sighed. "You will die alone with fifty fucking cats."  
Reiji hummed. "Yes, yes I will."

With that, he pulled Shun back and got the book.

He handed it over, smiling. "For you, you fucking short bastard."  
Shun took it. "Thanks, you freakishly tall hipster."  
Reiji looked at him. "At least I'm not short."  
Shun glowered. "Yeah well, I bet your dick size doesn't match the rest of you."  
Reiji just continued to smile. "I could show you in order to disperse any doubts you may have about my penis size."  
"No thanks." Shun shuddered.  
"That's what I thought." Reiji said.

Shun pulled the shorts down and started to head to the front desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this went to shit from the word go. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a good day/night ^-^


	13. Thanks For The Memories

Teeth clashed together as the kiss proceeded to become more aggressive by the second. Fingers dug into the smaller's hips painfully.

Yuya shoved Reiji off. "Fucking goddamn it, Akaba! Don't do that!"  
Reiji fixed his glasses. "I promise I won't do it again, Sakaki."  
"Just forget it." Yuya snapped angrily. "And go to work!"

Reiji sighed and got off the bed. He didn't have to be at work for another hour but he'd leave if Yuya wanted him gone.

Their relationship had really fallen apart.

Reiji shook his head and got his shoes on before heading to the door. He fixed his uniform and sighed. When had they fallen out of love and into deep-rooted hate?

He supposed Yuya noticing other guys should've set off warning bells but it didn't. His own noticing of other guys should've done the same. It started two years ago. They used to love each other and now they could barely stand to be in the same room.

Reiji assumed they were only still together because of their parents approval.

\-----------------------------------------

Yuya sighed heavily as he sat up. What was the point of his relationship anymore? Sure, the sex was great but oh so rare nowdays.

Besides, he knew Reiji was thinking of someone else just as much as he was.

Yuya laughed. This fucking sucked in his opinion. Two years ago, they would've been neck deep in love but then it happened.

Yuya met Yuto and everything went straight to hell.

He started thinking about him all the time. Yuto was attractive and Yuya wasn't being biased no matter how much they looked like twins. He even thought about him when Reiji thought he was asleep and still working.

Yuya rolled his eyes. "Well, the blame isn't entirely on me."

After a few months, Reiji had almost cried out someone else's name during sex. That had sent Yuya to a bar with Sawatari which hadn't ended well. They'd had a bit of a risque encounter.

Yuya smiled. It didn't matter. Reiji didn't know and he never would. Even if he did, nothing would change.

Their relationship would continue to be full of bitter hatred and passionless sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pendulumshipping is actual pretty cute ^-^ . Anyway, I'm still taking requests. I'll write anything. So if you want something written, pop a request in the comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Have a good day/night ^-^


	14. Yugo x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your request, bumblebee0356. Hope you like it ^-^

You smile as you watch Yugo working on his D-Wheel, out of touch to his surroundings. He can't see you standing in the hallway with a towel that barely hangs onto your body as he works tirelessly.

"Yugo." You call softly.

The biker jumps and sheepishly looks around.

"Yeah?" He asks.  
"You coming to bed?" You question in response.

He hasn't for the last few nights so you're curious to find out what will happen if he does.

Yugo stands and you stare at his butt, loving the way it looks in his pants.

Yugo smiles. "I'm coming, just gimme a minute [y/n]."  
You nod. "Okay."

With that, you leave him be and head to the bedroom grinning like a fox. You're going to give him a shock tonight.

As you enter the room, you drop the towel and get onto the bed. It's not the softest bed in the world but it's comfortable so you're content to wait.

A giggle escapes you as you shift, reminding you of the toy you decided to use. You know how to drive Yugo crazy and toys are one of the many things you can use to do so. It's a flawless plan, you're sure of that. Nothing could put it off, nothing at a-

Your eyes widen as Yugo walks in with just boxers on and immediately goes to climb into bed so he can sleep. Annoyance runs through you, coaxing you into clearing your throat loudly.

Yugo groans loudly. "What?"

He looks at you and stares. You grin at him and run your hands over your body teasingly. Your boyfriend is quick to get up and kiss you, replacing your hands with his own. You kiss back eagerly and wait for him to discover the toy.

When he does, the kiss ends with strands of saliva between your mouths.

He stares at you. "A toy?"  
You smile. "Yep."

His expression becomes lustful and he grasps the base before starting to thrust it in and out of you, making sure to hit all the right places. It sends pleasure all through you but you can't moan or he wins the little game you started.

It's a few minutes later that you decided to make a noise.

"Yugo, get your sexy ass out of those boxers now before I rip them off." You order.  
He chuckles. "Someone's impatient tonight."

With an eye roll, you pull them down to expose his hard member.

"Get a condom on and fuck me already." You say.  
He bows mockingly. "Yes, my lord/lady."

Your boyfriend takes off his boxers completely and grabs the condom from the bedside table as you take the toy out and toss it to the side, not caring where it lands. Smirking, you drift a hand down and begin fingering yourself as Yugo puts the condom on. It's not wise to tease him and you know that but...

... The look in his eyes is the one you're looking for.

He finishes putting the condom on and roughly pulls your hand away from your body. The biker lines himself up then thrusts in fluidly, making you gasp. The harsh thrusts start almost immediately and you revel in it. This is what you wanted.

He moves closer and raises your legs, gripping your thighs almost painfully in a way that's sure to bruise. You smirk and pull him down for a kiss.

He's quick to avoid your lips in favour of biting your neck painfully.

You chuckle. "You're a little rough, don't ya think?"  
His growl is soft but deep. "You know I get like this when you tease me like that."

Your laughter is cut short by another harsh bite. He increases his pace and force and you can't stop the noises that start escaping you. You love it when he gets like this. It makes you feel acomplished, knowing you can get such a rise out of him with a few simple movements like that.

By the time you both orgasm with loud cries, you're covered in bite marks and your lips are more kiss swollen than usual.

Yugo pulls out and takes the condom off before tying it off and tossing it.

You frown. "That's gross, Yugo."  
He shrugs. "I'll put it in the bin tomorrow, [y/n]."

With that, he snuggles up next to you and goes out like a light. You giggle and pet his hair before closing your own tired eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, I tried making it so that it could be used for either gender. Sorry for not being too descriptive with the smut scene. Hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a good day/night ^-^


	15. A/N: Requests

Got any requests?

Drop it in the comments and I'll write it. Doesn't matter what it is.

I just ask that you list a bit of detail i.e., a pairing if applicable, fluff or smut, a scenario if you want a specific one, etc.

Thanks!

Have a good day/night ^-^


	16. Yuto x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests now temporarily closed.
> 
> This request from Kitty2164.

You enter the living room to find Yuto nestled up on the couch, sound asleep. It's been years since the war ended. Yuto had been separated from Yuya since and both had gone about their lives.

You smile as you remember the night you two met. Yuto had been drunk and you'd been walking home. It had been a coincidence and it was just your luck that you kept running into him.

Eventually, you'd sparked up a casual sex relationship that turned into more after a mere few weeks. Shun hadn't been so approving but had warmed up to you eventually.

It had been ten years now. You were engaged to Yuto and living with him. It was one of the happiest days of your life when he proposed and Ruri had dived into the wedding planning immediately.

Your smile grows wider and you walk to the couch to snuggle up to your fianceé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a good day/night ^-^


	17. Fem! Yuya x Reiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For michelous.

Yuya snuggled into Reiji, finding comfort in his arms whilst asleep. Reiji smiled softly and held the girl closer.

They'd been together a year now and it had been the best twelve months of his life. He didn't regret a single moment, even when Yuya got them into pointless fights.

He smiled contently and ran his fingers through Yuya's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a good day/night ^-^


	18. Fem! Yuri x Dennis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For michelous.

Yuri smirked as she watched her boyfriend trying to cook a five-star meal just for her. Dennis was in the dog house for more than one reason and Yuri was loving every minute of it.

He'd missed their aniversary dinner last night to go duel with Yuya. That made Yuri somewhat livid. The girl knew the two had more in common then they did.

It made her quite jealous.

"I'm really sorry." Dennis said.  
Yuri rolled her eyes. "Sure."  
"I mean it." He replied. "I should've told Yuya no. I apologise for forgetting about our anniversary dinner."

Yuri sighed and went up to hug him.

Dennis chuckled. "You're such a softie."  
Yuri's voice was muffled. "Shut the fuck up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a good day/night ^-^


	19. Fem! Yuya x Yuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For LunaLight

Yuto scowled as Yuya giggled at a joke some random guy told. The guy was clearly flirting but his girlfriend didn't seem to notice. This was supposed to be their fun night out. It was a fucking date, goddamn it, and a guy was flirting with his girlfriend.

He was not happy.

Not caring what he was doing, he stood up and grabbed Yuya's hand.

His girlfriend frowned at him, confused. "Yuto?"  
"We're going." He told her.

He pulled her along behind him, tearing her from the conversation.

"Yuto, what's wrong?" Yuya asked.  
"He was flirting with you." Yuto growled lowly.  
"What? No, he wasn't. He was just being nice." She said.  
"He was flirting, Yuya." He snapped.

\-----------------------------------------  
\---- \\( ^-^)/ TIME SKIP \\(^-^ )/ ----  
\-----------------------------------------

Yuya groaned as she woke up, feeling sore all over. The girl slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, wondering why she was naked and why she felt like she'd just ran fifteen miles only to be hit by a car.

Then she remembered what happened last night.

It took her about two seconds to shoot out of bed and double over in pain.

"... the fuck did Yuto do to me?" She muttered.  
"Yuya!" Said boyfriend exclaimed.

She sighed as he collected her in his arms and put her back in bed gently.

"I am so sorry." Yuto apologised suddenly. "I went into Berserk Mode and I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry about this. I'm going to go make you breakfast. I'm sorry."

Yuto dashed out of the room, leaving Yuya to frown. Why was Yuto apologising so much? It was just a bit of rough sex...

... really, really rough sex that was highly enjoyable...

She sighed. It had been a different experience. Yuto was usually so kind and gentle with her. To see him lose control like that had been amazing, not to mention interesting. It would be something Yuzu ate right up the next time they talked about their sex lives.

Before Yuya knew it, Yuto was coming back in with a stack of pancakes and syrup.

He gave the tray to his girlfriend. "Here."  
She rested it on her legs. "Thank you. You didn't have to."  
He frowned. "I had to. I was way too rough with you last night. Sorry."  
"Yuto -" She started.  
"I'm serious. I'm so sorry I lost control and hurt you like that. I should've been able to stop it. I'm -" He babbled on.  
"Stop apologising!" Yuya interrupted. "I really liked it, okay?!"  
Yuto blinked at her. "What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the scenario you gave. It was great and I really enjoyed it. I hope it was up to your standards, LunaLight.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a good day/night ^-^


	20. Fem! Yuya x Yuri w/ Fem! Odds x Starve Venom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sigara

Yuya glared at the man before her. He was cruel, he was sadistic, he was -

Yuri laughed. "Oh, don't look at me that way, Yuya."  
"Go to hell." She spat.

She heard Odd Eyes roar in pain behind her and tried to look around only for the thorn-covered vines to tighten around her. The girl grit her teeth as it cut into her throat just a tad, causing some light bleeding.

Yuri laughed. "Can't take a little scratch, Yuya-chan?"

Yuya glowered. Yuri grinned and held her chin.

"We will become one." He told her. "You will become one with me and join Fusion-kun."  
"Go to hell." She spat.  
"Dear, where did you think we were going?" He asked.

He kissed her cheek and backed away.

"My dearest plants can have at you for now." He smiled. "We will become one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short. And that it took so long. I just didn't have the proper inspiration for it but with the recent episodes... Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a good day/night ^-^


	21. Yuto x Shun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Aura

Shun grumbled as he crawled inside the tent. He'd run into some stupid Academia soldiers again today. It seemed to happen every damn time he went out on a patrol.

He noticed Yuto looking at him curiously.

"What?" He growled.  
"More of Academia again?" Yuto asked.

Shun nodded and lay down beside him. It was late and he was tired. He'd clearly woken Yuto up somehow, something he hated doing.

Shun stared at the Phantom Knights user as he snuggled up to him.

"Yuto?" He asked.

Soft snores told him his best friend was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrequited feelings maybe? I don't know, I just went with the flow. Sorry, it's so short Aura but I hope it was serviceable.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a good day/night ^-^


	22. Tsukikage x Reira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this pairing, to be totally honest. I have sinned too much.

Returning to normal had been an odd experience for Tsukikage. First, he had felt an odd pull on his mind then a numb feeling in his body which was unusual.

The body didn't exist in these cards.

It was minutes after - at least, what felt like minutes, he couldn't be sure - that he could open his eyes again. The experience was odd and opening his eyes introduced him to a world of astounding colour.

"Tsukikage!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

The ninja frowned and pushed himself up as he surveyed the room. It was an oddly nice hospital room that was all too cheerful for his liking. It was also full of unfamiliar people.

He could clearly see Kurosaki limping over as the Xyzian clutched at his ribs.

Bringing his sight back to the area surrounding his bed, Tsukikage found a few of his fellow Lancers. An unusually happy Reira was grinning at him, an oddly smiling Reiji was watching him and an excited Yuya was staring.

"Um." Tsukikage said, confused.

Speaking felt foreign to him and he hated it. He noticed Reiji getting up for some reason and ignored it.

What was happening? The last thing he remembered was BB shining a purple light at him then... nothing. It had been as though he was suspended between life and death.

Being alive - well, he thought he was alive, he couldn't be sure - was an odd sensation.

Tsukikage was brought from his thoughts by the amount of noise Kurosaki made as Reiji put him in the chair the CEO had once occupied.

"What happened?" He asked.  
"We found a way to reverse what had been done." Reiji explained.  
"He's lying. We destroyed a machine and a ton of people appeared out of nowhere." Yuya told him. "The machine held a bunch of life forces."  
"Where are we?" Tsukikage inquired.  
"Academia," Kurosaki informed him. "We couldn't move an entire dimension's population."  
"So we won?" Tsukikage questioned.

Yuya nodded. Tsukikage blinked as Reira crawled onto his bed and hugged him. He blinked and hugged the small child back awkwardly.

"It's good you're okay." Reira mumbled.

Tsukikage just blinked at him. The Reira he knew hadn't been so... confident. Something had changed within the boy and that made him smile.

Reira pulled back and Tsukikage noticed the looks on Kurosaki and Reiji's faces.

He was brought back to Reira when his scarf was pulled down. Tsukikage wanted to gasp but soft lips were pressed gently against his in an awkward manner.

He heard a groan and a chuckle as Reira pulled away. The boy was blushing bright red and Tsukikage was sure he was in the same boat.

They both opened their mouths to say something only to stop at someone talking.

"I told you." Reiji was saying, smirking.

Kurosaki was glaring at Reiji for some odd reason.

"I hate you." The Xyzian decided.  
"No, you don't." Reiji replied.  
"I do." Kurosaki insisted.  
"You're just saying that because you lost the bet and have to go on a date with me now." Reiji grinned.

Kurosaki merely glowered at the floor.

Tsukikage returned his attention to Reira who had done the same.

"Tsukikage... I, uh, I have, um, feelings for you." Reira told him timidly.

Tsukikage blinked. How did he feel? Did he return those feelings? Did he not? How exactly was it that he felt about Akaba Reira, resident timid, cute thirteen year old that has a single dimple on the rare occasion that he smiles and enjoyed strawberry ice cream with sprinkles?

How did he feel about the boy with such lively eyes that used to be so depressingly dead? How did he feel about the boy that didn't like to sleep alone and had vivid nightmares because of his experiences? How did he feel about the boy who liked bands like Panic! At The Disco and Bring Me The Horizon? How did he feel about the boy with a penchant for jumpers. How did he feel about the boy who carried around a patchwork bear because his brother had given it to him. How did -

God, why did he know all this?

"Tsukikage?" Reira asked hesitantly, clearly scared.

Tsukikage took one look at him and decided how he felt about him. After all, the answer was lingering about in his subconsciousness anyway and it was true.

"I have feelings for you too, Reira." He admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a pathetic waste of atoms and I don't even care. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a good day/night ^-^


	23. Requests?

Anyone have a request? I'll write it. However, I do NOT accept Character/Reader. Okay, your requests should include:

\- Name of the ship (optional, for those who want a ship)  
\- Name of the character/s  
\- Smut: Yay or nay  
\- Scenario  
\- Any additional information that could be useful

I think that's it. And again, NO CHARACTER/READER. Thank you.

Have a good day/night ^-^


	24. Sawatari Shingo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For miscellanium.

Over the years, duelling had gotten harder. Good cards had gotten rarer and strong decks had kept the beginners out of the game. Sawatari Shingo had never been the best duellist (he’d admit that now, if only to himself) and he’d never been the nicest guy (he’d never admit that because it would only give Dennis something to brag about) but he knew when to stop, at the very least.

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to be the case with this asshole.

Shingo sighed. Kids these days. Well, teenagers, he should. This bastard looked to be at least seventeen and with what he had heard, and seen, the guy was picking on some kids younger than him. Personally, he’d never really cared much for kids and teenagers were just some nuisance (he had to constantly remind himself that he was one once).

However, this guy was just grating on his never (he swore it was his inner Crow speaking).

“Hey,” Shingo drawled out lazily. “You leave those kids alone.”  
The teenager looked at him and sneered. “Stay outta this, old man.”  
He bristled. “I’ll have you know I’m twenty-nine, asswipe. And what gives you the right to pick on someone younger than you?”  
An eye roll was what he received. “They’re weak. And I’m duelling them. Anything goes.”

Shingo saw a hint of red and marched over.

“Then duel me, you lowlife piece of shit.” He hissed.  
The teenager grinned. “Bring it on.”

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

The teenager probably regretted his decision.

Shingo rolled his eyes. “I do believe we were playing on the conditions of card trade. Give me the cards you stole then get outta here, punk.”

He hadn’t had a duel in such a long time and yet, his skills hadn’t seemed to fade. But, he supposed that duelling in a war did that to you. Luckily, the issue was quickly resolved and the kids had their cards back and that little punk-ass teenager was long gone.

He sighed and began to walk away.

“I never knew you had it in you.” A familiar voice drawled.

He jumped and turned to see Reiji fucking Akaba (this jerk hadn’t spoken to him for the past three years, he should kick his pathetic ass) smirking behind a mug of what was presumably coffee.

“Akaba,” He greeted coolly. “I wasn’t aware you were back in town.”  
“Just got back.” The grey-haired male chirped.

Shingo nodded and kept going, forcing Akaba to catch up (Jesus Christ, where had Akaba gotten such a chirpy attitude? The guy was usually stoic and bland).

“So, how are you?” Said person asked.  
“Fine. Yourself?” He replied.  
The Akaba heir nodded. “Alright.”

Shingo stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was late. His boss will probably fire him (it happened too often, apparently – he’d only been late twice before and that was because of traffic).

“You did good, you know.” Akaba said suddenly. “Standing up for those kids, I mean. Most would have kept walking.”  
“Crow’s given me a kid conscience.” He grumbled.  
“Oh?” The surprised voice came.  
“Kurosaki too.” He added.  
“Regardless, that was nice of you.” Akaba said, something odd in his voice. “… I’m proud of you. You’ve grown up nicely.”

Shingo turned to respond but Akaba was already walking the other way like nothing had ever happened (bloody hell, he was thirty-one and he still had a great ass? Why was life so unfair?). He rolled his eyes. Typical Akaba.

Shingo paused (was that respect he’d heard in that voice?) then shrugged it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this has some resemblance to what you were hoping for. Hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a good day/night ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> I take no credit for this idea at all. I hope you all enjoyed the drabble.
> 
> Have a good day/night.


End file.
